general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Walsh (Dahlia Salem)
Claire Walsh is a fictional character on General Hospital ''and is portrayed by Dahlia Salem. '' Storyline Arrival and Trial Federal attorney Claire Walsh is sought out by the powerful business man Jasper Jacks to prosecute mobster Sonny Corinthos. Sonny is on trial for his late wife Claudia's murder. Jax wants to put his longtime rival Sonny in prison for good. Claire immediately clashes with Jax's wife and Sonny's ex-wife, Carly. She also bumps heads with Sonny's lawyer, Diane Miller. As Claire prepares to push Sonny to the limit to get a conviction, she enlist Sonny's longlost son, Dante Falconeri who was most recently shot in the chest by Sonny to put the first nail in his coffin. But instead of telling the truth, Dante lies under oath that he accidentally shot himself. Claire then begins pressuring Dante to get his little brother Michael Corinthos back to Port Charles to testify because he may no something. Dante refuses and Claire goes behind the judges back, as well as Sonny's, Carly's and Jax's and forces Morgan Corinthos onto the witness stand. When Carly finally gets on the stand, she brings her daughter Josslyn with her and Carly's testimony only weakens her case against Sonny even more. After months of pressure, Dante finally breaks down and brings Michael back to Port Charles. But He doesn't turn him and Michael gets away. Moments before the jury is about to deliver a verdict, Dante walks in and announces to the court room that Michael killed Claudia and he can prove it. It was true, that Michael killed Claudia and the judge gives him a five year stay in Pentonville prison. Everyone involved feels horrible and Claire feels just as guilty. She didn't expect for Michael to end up in prison. She and Jax then put their heads together to figure out how they can get Michael out of jail. She later goes to Dante and tells him that if he can dig up any dirt on the judge who sentenced Michael, it would be really helpful. She later meets Dante's partner, Lucky Spencer at the park with his two sons, Cameron and Jake. Claire reveals that she has always wanted children and tells Lucky that her biological clock is ticking. Lucky tells her that it isn't as easy as she thinks but just making his sons happy is what is important. Claire tells him that she is sorry for unloading on him but says that if he ever wants anymore children, to call her. Not long after, she asks Lucky to team up with her in an effort to put Sonny and Johnny Zacchara behind bars for once and for all. Lucky agrees, and as they spend more time together professionally, Claire asks Lucky out on a date. Flirtation with Sonny In the meantime, in an attempt to resuscitate her career after the embarrasing Michael Corinthos debacle, Claire makes it her mission to put Sonny Corinthos behind bars for once and for all. Sonny offers to help her in putting Johnny away, by pushing Johnny into taking action against him. Claire agrees, but she later confides in Lucky that she is merely playing Sonny, and plans to double crossing him. Sonny is a bigger "win" than Johnny. Claire also finds herself drawn into the return of psycho Robert Frank aka Franco, who has reappeared in Port Charles to resume his feud with Jason Morgan. Jason, then in Pentonville Prison, makes a deal with Claire and Dante; he will be released temporarily from Pentonville in an attempt to draw Franco out from hiding. Claire also decides to let Sonny flirt with her to get on his good side to get information. Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional lawyers